Brick Walls
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Liz gets very upset. Set right after she finds out Max and Tess as well as Michael and Isabel are meant to be together.  "I promise to go to your funeral"


I dropped my book that I was holding. I looked at Max and Tess just shrugged and smirked at me, "I guess this is how it's meant to be," I had just heard that my boyfriend of not yet 24 hours is married. Was married. Same difference. I wanted to cry but I nodded and left the chamber. Max Evans is a jerk and anything else negative that anyone could possibly be. I wish, I couldn't even blame him for anything! That's the worst part. I'm mad at him for living another life outside of this world and me. He followed me and said, "Liz wait up,""My name is Elizabeth and I won't wait up," he kept following me until we were far enough away for this to be private. Then I turned. I knew that my eyes were already blank. They always were blank and emotionless, except for when I was around Max but not this time. My eyes were as cold and icy as I could make them. I started talking,"You know what, I personally have to thank you Max, you just broke the last piece of my heart that still had managed to feel anything. My mother hates me, my father hates me, Maria is dead, so is Alex and Grandma Claudia and you had the last piece," I counted on my fingers, "Remember the day you said my life is in your hands? Well you had my heart is yours. And you just tossed it aside like you would trash. Is that all I am to you? Trash?" I said so quietly he barely could hear me. I continued a bit louder, "Last night was the only time in my whole flipping life that anyone acted like they cared. It was always about Maria, or Alex, or my parents. I don't blame them, they had hard lives too. But no one stopped twice to look at me. You have always had someone. I've always had no one. No one I can really go talk to. I truly had thought that you were the one. The one person who cared. Ha! Guess that's not true is it? You love Tess, you lead me on and guess what? Last night was the only time that I've ever felt like I could fly. Max Evans loved me and I was on top of the world. Now, less than 24 hours later I learn that it wasn't true. Many many many people have checked me for depression and somehow I came to the conclusion that I couldn't feel pain. But somehow I'm hurting again. So I'm going to go now and you'll never see me again. So tell the 'Royal 4' that I'm leaving and they won't have to worry about me. Have a nice life," now for the cherry on top, I bowed and said, "King Zan," he looked like I had punched him. I stood and turned on my heel and walked away. I swung by my house to grab my already packed bag and drop off a quick letter to my parents. It read;

Mother, Father,

I'm leaving Roswell. I'm not coming back. If, more like when, you throw a party don't get drunk because I'm still your emergency contact and I'm not bailing you out of jail. Sorry for not being here for you to yell at or abuse but don't come after me. I won't bother you again. If you even want to contact me do it here .

Goodbye

I promise to go to your funeral.

Elizabeth

I grabbed my bag and sat in my car I turned my car on to see Max Evans standing there. I rolled down my window and stared straight ahead. He said, "Liz,"

"Elizabeth," I growled back.

"Elizabeth, I want you to come back,"

"What a load of BS. I can't believe that you actually had saved my life. Huh. Figures because I've lost everyone. You were the one person that I tried to use to get me out of my shell," I scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Here's my email, let me know when anyone's funeral is, now move,""No," he said simply. He disabled my car and I got out,"Gimme one reason I should trust you and I'll stay," he kissed me and I had to remind myself not to kiss him back. But even on the outside of the kiss I could tell that he was pouring a lot into it so I kissed him back and got flashes. Me and Maria skipping to lunch in third grade. How he thought I was beautiful in that cupcake dress. I kept getting more and more images and even as we pulled away for air he kept my face in his hands. I was beautiful. He never liked Tess like that. He never knew I liked him. When the images stopped I tried something. I poured the images into my hands and when I felt him start I knew he was seeing them. I poured the shooting, and almost everyday afterwards into him and he saw that I loved him. I never loved Kyle and how I always longed for him to trust me, to believe in me, to be there for me. The images stopped and we were both crying and I completely broke down. He sat us in my car and we were snuggling. I broke down and my brick wall came tumbling down.

* * *

...

Interesting huh? Please review!


End file.
